marvelbrickfilmuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Lang
Scott Lang is the current Ant-Man, former protege of Hank Pym, and a member of the Avengers. He is also the owner of Ant-Man Security Solutions. History Scott Lang was an electronics expert who could not support his family doing repair work, so he turned his talents to burglary. Apprehended, he served his prison sentence and was paroled for good behavior. During his time in prison, however, his wife divorced him. Lang had furthered his studies of electronics while in prison and was soon hired by Stark Industries to work in its design department. When his daughter Cassie was diagnosed as having a serious congenital heart condition, Lang sought the aid of surgeon Dr. Erica Sondheim. Desperate to help his daughter, Lang decided to return to thievery. Stealing the suit Breaking into the New Jersey home of Dr. Henry Pym, Lang stole his Ant-Man Suit. Unknown to him, Pym observed the theft and in his guise as Yellowjacket, followed Lang, curious to see what use he would put the paraphernalia. Garbed as Ant-Man, Lang broke into Cross and discovered Dr. Sondheim was held prisoner by Darren Cross, president of CTE, who needed Sondheim to correct his own heart condition. Rescuing Sondheim and defeating Cross, Lang was relieved when Sondheim was able to save the life of his daughter. Lang intended to return the Ant-Man costume to its owner and turn himself in, but Hank Pym offered to let him keep them, provided Lang put them to lawful use. Ant-Man no more Secretly, Hank had plans to properly train Scott in the use of the suit as he was looking for replacements for all of his personas - Ant-Man, Giant Man, Yellowjacket - but only two months after Scott first used the suit, Pym was killed in a lab accident that also claimed his wife Janet, and hospitalised Tony Stark. In mourning for his mentor, Scott hung up the suit and did not take it up again for some time. Joining the Avengers Captain America and Iron Man later began looking to expand the Avengers’ ranks, and shortly after the invasion of Avengers Tower, they approached Scott about returning to the role of Ant-Man. Reluctant at first, he eventually gave in, deciding to try and be a better role model for his now-teenaged daughter. However, his ex-wife believed doing so would endanger Cassie, and so moved to Miami, which she believed was a safer environment than New York. Scott soon moved out there himself, resigning from his job at Stark International and starting a local business called Ant-Man Security Solutions. He is still an on-call member of the Avengers, regularly flying out from Miami to aid the team on missions across the globe. Personality Traits Powers and Abilities *'Size Alteration:' Scott Lang possesses the power to shrink to the size of an ant or grow to the size of a giant by means of the subatomic particles known as Pym Particles. The nature, source, and mechanics of the Pym Particles remain unrevealed. Appearances *''Avengers Unconquered'' **''Agents of HYDRA'' *''Ant-Man Security Solutions'' Category:Avengers Category:Americans Category:Pym particle users Category:Characters